bakuganrpevofandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze (human)
Blaze is a brawler that specializes in all kinds of combat, martial arts, and Bakugan combat, except Haos and Darkus. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Blitz Dragonoid, and Pyrus Zeon Hylash. When Blaze gets angry, or feels incredibly strong emotions, he transforms into a stronger version of himself, all of his power depending on the emotion he felt thus before transforming. He is 10 years old, despite looking like an 8 year old. Before RPW: Evolution Blaze was 8 when the war between the twelve orders, and the royal family broke out. His brother Clash was one of the strongest warriors on Neathia, and a good friend of Corbin. One day Blaze didn't come home. Two Neathian soldiers told Blaze that his brother was destroyed in combat, sacrificing himself to help destroy the Twelve Orders, and protect the Infernions. Blaze was furious, so he ran away. Two years later he returned home only to see Clash sitting at his desk writing. Blaze ran to hug him but only passed right through him. Clash got up and walked out the door. Outside the door was a world of darkness. Clash brought Blaze's soul temporarily to the world of the departed. Above them was a light shining. Blaze threw out Blitz and told him to fly him up. In the light he met a girl named Meia, and lots of Bakugans called Infernions. Blaze remembered Clash talking about them a lot, and stating that they are very powerful Bakugan. Sitting on a golden chair, 80 feet tall, was a Bakugan made of pure light. The Bakugan described himself as Lateralus, the former Guardian of Corbin. Lateralus told him to stick close to him, and try to train and be strong like him. The world flashed and Blaze was back. Blaze ran to the palace of Neathia and ran upstairs to the Neathian princes room. Just when Blaze was about to knock the door opened. The boy told Blaze that he knew he was coming. Corbin introduced him to Sarah, and Rayne, his brother and sister, and they told him to be strong. Moved by the words of wisdom, Blaze went to the jungle, and lived and trained there for a year. After the year was up, he was physically fit, but he had no Bakugan. Blaze heard a screaming noise and ran towards it. He found that the screaming noise was a bunch of boys ganging up on a kid, trying to steal his Bakugan. Blaze, as fast as the could, and as strong as he could, knocked the boys down. The boy told him to have something. He reached in his pocket and handed him a Subterra Helix Dragonoid. Blaze and the Bakugan became best of friends, and trained alongside each other, for 2 years. When Blaze was 12, him and the Bakugan decided to join the Neathian Army. Him and his Helix, now a Lumino Dragonoid, protected Neathia for months. Blaze and him didn't sleep till the job was done. One time when he was on a mission, he was captured and beat. He was told to hand over his Bakugan. Blaze refused to, and explained the bond he had with Lumino. Due to their bond, Lumino evolved into a Subterra Blitz Dragonoid, and broke free. Blaze and Blitz later reunited with Corbin when Blaze was 13. Blaze told Corbin about how strong they have become, and Corbin trained Blaze for a year. When Blaze was 14 him and Blitz set out to defeat a strong enemy named Hydra. Blaze defeated Hydra after a war raging 2 months, and took his Bakugan, Phantom Dharak to come train with him. When he was 15, Blaze retired from the army and started brawling on his own, protecting all lands. Blitz and Phantom took more Bakugan under their wing, and finally Blaze let go of Blitz and Phantom, telling them that they have become powerful enough, and served enough hurt. Blitz and Phantom were sad, but went on their way because everybody knew it was time. Blaze trained with other Bakugan, and when he was 18, decided to get his own house. He built a house that was huge, using his entire savings. He built it in a circle shape, and made a huge brawling arena inside. Blitz and Phantom later returned warning him of a new threat coming. Blaze warned the Royal Family, and that's when the Evolution began. Background Blaze is a strong Brawler, and the adopted brother of Corbin. Blaze is trained in the martial arts, and is a very strong child. He posesses superhuman strength, and is a huge fan of anime. He loved it so much that he got Corbin to implant the DNA of a monkey into him, so that he could grow a tail like a Saiyan. He was found as a child by a man named Zeus and his wife Andrea, and raised the boy, until they found of his forbidden powers and fled after him causing so much destruction. He seems to have the power to read Bakugans emotions, and somehow fuse his spirit with theirs, when in need of more power. Him and Blitz Dragonoid are very close, being saved by Blaze from a gang of Brawlers wanting to capture him and take his power for theirs. He can also fly, and create power balls, and shots from his hands, and whole body. Bakugan Subterra Blitz Dragonoid Ventus Zeon Hylash Pyrus Olifus Pyrus Ziperator Subterra Damakor Subterra Quakix Gorem Subterra Fangoid Subterra Gyrazor Darkus Ziperator Darkus Ramdol Aquos Ziperator Haos Ziperator Ventus Ziperator Haos Aranaut Haos Stealth Lumagrowl Haos Contestir Darkus Neo Dragonoid Darkus Spidaro Darkus Dharak Colossus Darkus Phantom Dharak Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid Pyrus Helix Dragonoid Darkus Wilda Aquos Akwimos Aquos Irisca Aquos Jetro Aquos Lythirius Aquos Luxtor Aquos Ramdol Aquos Scaboid Ventus Coredem "Zeus" Ventus Hawktor Clear Raptorix Clear Sabator (Only uses Subterra Blitz Dragonoid, uses the other guys for their attribute type missions.)